


Mine

by maxwell_demon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kink, Light Bondage, NSFW, One Shot, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A submissive Tom gets sexual attention from his partner with zero plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. None of my works may be uploaded or archived onto other sites.

It had been a long time since we’d had a moment alone together. Too damn long, and I was going to take full fucking advantage of the situation. All I could think about as I prepared in the bathroom was what was waiting for me in the bedroom. He was good at following instructions, so I knew at that very second he was kneeling on the floor with his arms stretched out in front of him on the ground - ass in the air and completely naked.

I sprayed a tiny mist of perfume and stepped through it. A once over in the mirror was in order, so I checked the tightness of my strap-on and adjusted my huge cock. I only wore eye makeup since I tended to get… bitey. And red lipstick was a bitch to get off the sheets. I flexed for myself and gave a nod of approval.

I firmly clicked my heels as I walked to let him know I was coming for him. I passed through the doorway and took in the beautiful sight in front of me. I had never seen an ass so attractive on a man before I met him. I approached him and glanced over all the things I had laid out on the nightstand to make sure I had what I wanted.

“Good boy, Thomas.” I kept firm composure though all I wanted to do was ravish his body right then and there.

“Stand,” I commanded and he slowly rose to his feet, facing away from me. I ran the palms of my hands from the small of his back up to his shoulders. I then curled my fingers to dig my nails into his flesh before returning all the way back down. I flicked my tongue at my top lip as the red appeared. He was mine, and he loved for me to mark my territory.

I sauntered around him to face him directly. I slipped one leg between his and gave a sideways kick to the inside of his foot. He knowingly spread his legs wide and placed his arms behind his back, one hand holding the other wrist. I loved to see him splayed, but this was more of a technical move. He towered over me normally, but then he was eye-level.

There were many different kinds of Dominants. Sexual or non sexual, I was without a doubt the former. Some wanted their subs gagged and blindfolded, but I wanted his eyes on me at all times. I felt that having senses removed let them get lost in the experience, but I wanted him here. I wanted him to know who was in control.

I reached for the leather collar and stretched it out to wrap it around his neck. I fastened it behind him and grazed my fingertips along his collar bones. I clicked the chain onto the hoop on the front, twisting the bottom end around my hand a few times to grip it. I felt better already.

I slipped my free hand into the mess of curls on top of his head and gave a firm tug to the side so he would turn his head. The stretched muscles of his neck sent my heart racing. I ran my tongue down his warm flesh to where his neck and shoulder met, and bit down. Hard. He drew in a deep breath then groaned softly.

I traced a trail across his jaw line with the tip of my nose, sneaking a nuzzle in while I could. He smirked so I pulled his hair harder. “Get your ass on the bed. Now.” I released his hair and gave him a shove. I led him to the end of the bed with the leash and nodded to signal him.

He climbed up and moved slowly, knowing I liked to watch him crawl. He peeked around his shoulder to grin at me and I followed with a firm slap to his ass. Maybe it had been too long, and he needed a reminder of how things worked. I got up on the bed and shouldered him from behind so he lost balance and landed on his stomach.

I pulled the leash to the side out of the way, so it wouldn’t wrap around his neck. “On your back.” He complied and the mischief in his eyes was gradually turning to lust. I let the chain fall across his chest and I hooked my arms under his legs. I gave him a push so he was better positioned on the bed.

I scooted around on my knees and bent over the edge of the bed near the headboard. I dug under the bed skirt and grabbed the leather restraints that were hooked to the legs. I cuffed one wrist then moved to do the same to the other. His arms were stretched apart, barely enough to let him bend his elbows.

“Please,” he whispered. I narrowed my eyes and watched him try to squirm. “Please fuck me, my Lady..” It was almost a growl this time. That was better.

I wet my lips and wrapped his legs around my waist. I squeezed a drop of lube on the head of the cock I was wearing then tossed the bottle to the floor. My fingers slid all over it, making sure it was nice and slippery. Without hesitation I pushed my index and middle finger into his wanting ass. I took my time, sliding in and out to stretch him. My eyes locked with his and I dug deeper for his prostate. His back arched up and an unabashed moan passed his lips. He was my favorite instrument to play, and his cries of pleasure and pain were heavenly music to my ears.

His already hard dick was dripping for me. I ran my fingertip across his head and licked the salty drop of cream as I continued to prepare him with the other hand. His desperation grew, and I saw him bite down on his tongue.

When I thought he was ready, I pulled my fingers out and took my faux dick in my hand to guide it in. He threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly. “That’s it, you can take it all, baby.” I pushed my hips into him, filling him to the hilt with one smooth motion. He panted then began to moan with nearly every breath. I went slowly at first but then found my rhythm. I held his thighs on either side of me and watched as his body tried its best to writhe with pleasure.

I continued to relentlessly pound him, getting more aggressive with each thrust until I couldn’t take it any more. I grunted through my teeth, wanting to just tear him apart. A few violent moments later I pulled out. I let his legs fall and repositioned myself so I was straddling his hips on my knees. His chest was heaving and his hair had started to mat on his forehead with sweat. I slapped him across the face just for looking so fucking delicious.

I wrapped my fingers around his hard shaft and slid down the remaining skin. I was the one who was dripping now. I held him in place and slipped my wet cunt down onto him. “Such a big boy.” I rolled my hips and reveled in the stretched feeling he still gave me.

I grabbed the leash and held it firmly as I moved in slow circles, feeling him slide in and out. I groaned and started to rub my clit. I could see him starting to beg with his eyes. He pushed up off the bed, bucking me and going deep inside. “No, you don’t finish until I tell you to.” I put my hands on his stomach and held him down.

“But you feel so fucking good,” he licked his lips and still tried to go deeper. “Please?”

“No.” I slowed my pace and concentrated on myself more. My fingers worked their magic and I started to climb toward climax. The fact that he was struggling drove me even harder. I was going to come first. My body shook, and I tried to get as much pleasure out of his dick as I could, while letting him have as little as possible. I tightened around him and moaned his name, against my better judgement, as I felt the pleasure surging through my muscles. “Toommmm,” I shoved him inside of me as deep as I could and ground my hips down into him as I rode the orgasm.

“Oh, God!” He looked as if he were about to release as well, so raised myself to let him slip out. My walls were still contracting and I bit down on my bottom lip. “Now. Come for me now.” I took him into my mouth and wrapped my thumb and index finger around the skin between his shaft and balls. I pulled down on his balls hard and felt him twitch in my mouth. The hot liquid shot into the back of my throat but I tried my best to not swallow any of it. His long trail of profanities made me want to smile.

Once his body stopped twitching as much, I rose again with the load in my mouth. I gripped his jaw and made him open his mouth for me. I kissed him deeply and let all of the slimy fluid slide between our tongues. I pulled away for a split second once most of it was out of my mouth and in his. “Swallow,” I commanded. He swallowed with one gulp and heaved before it all got down.

I leaned back in and kissed him again. I lapped at his tongue with mine until my mouth was almost raw from his stubble. He pulled at one of the restraints and talked against my lips. “Darling, my hand is numb.”

I crawled off the bed and stripped down before unbuckling the straps on his wrists and the collar on his neck. I slipped back onto the bed and pulled the blankets up around us, pulling him in to embrace him. He wrapped his arm around my torso and laid his head on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of his head and absently played with his hair. His breathing returned to normal and I could feel his body relax against me. His eyelashes tickled my skin as he closed his eyes and started to drift off. “I love you,” he whispered barely audibly. “I love you, too.” I smirked and held him a little tighter. Mine.


End file.
